Only time will tell
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: another story i had written a few years back, two orphaned demons from kagome's time get transported back to the fuedal era.where they find everything they are looking for. rated m for lemons. i suck at summeries, r&r plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Khensu, Khonsu, Nina, Nana! Get down here now before your food gets cold!" Isis yelled up the stairs.

"We're comin' Mama Isis!" Khensu yelled as he ran down the stairs, his white cat tail twitching behind him.

"Where's Auntie Ishtar?" asked Kensu's twin brother, Khonsu as he started tugging nervously at his black cat tail.

"She's probably at the memorial service or something like that… Nina! Nana! Get down here now!"

"Okay Auntie Isis we're coming , just hold on a sec!" yelled a small girls voice from up the stairs. Isis simply sighed heavily and placed two plates in front of the boys

"Eat up…" she said

When the two girls finally came down, Isis placed two plates in front of them as well."Yay! Pizza! Thank you Auntie Isis!" Nina said as she took a bite out of the pizza, sleek golden tail twitching behind her in excitement.

"Yes, now eat up before…" Isis was suddenly cut off by a door slamming "speak of the demoness." She muttered as she left the four children in the dining room and went into the living room to find her best friend, Ishtar, standing in the doorway, a red aura surrounding the crystal jewel on her black collar."What's wrong Ishtar?" Isis asked as she steadily walked over to her friend. But Ishtar just shook her head and sat down on the black leather couch and started to play with the hem of her black uniform skirt.

"I'll tell you when the kids are asleep." She said when four children ran into the and Nana were the first to reach Ishtar, laughing the small girls climbed onto the couch, Nina on her right and to the left sat Nana.

"Hi Mama Ishtar"

"Hello Nina, Nana…hows your day at school?"

"It was fine… what about you?" Nana asked as she started to play with Ishtar's long brown ponytail as it stated to turn silver.

"It was torture… kept me after class for a while…and then after I left, Nymph came up to me and started to give me beef about burning the cheerleading uniforms, I told her that I didn't do it, but of course we all know that I did…but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point Auntie?"

"Well little Khonsu" Ishtar said while ruffling his silvery white hair, then added "I'm not sure what the point was" Isis laughed

"Maybe the point is that you like torturing those slutty, self-centered, pom-pom heads." Now Ishtar laughed

"yeah probably….what time is it?"

Isis looked up at the sun and moon clock on the wall."It's a little after eight o'clock."" 'Kay kids, time for bed."

"But Mama Ishtar!"

"Nina, it's past your bedtime"

"Okay Mama Ishtar, G'night…G'night Auntie Isis."

"Good night Nina" Isis said, giving the little girl a hug.

"Good night Mama Ishtar, Auntie Isis"

"Goodnight Nana." Ishtar and Isis said in unison.

"Night Mama Isis, Night Auntie Ishtar"

"Goodnight Khonsu" Ishtar said, ruffling the little boys black hair

"Goodnight Khensu" Isis said to the other little boy with silvery hair.

"Night Mama Isis, Night Auntie Ishtar." He yawned. With that the four children walked upstairs and got ready for they were all up stairs, Isis asked

"So what really happened?"

"Hold on a second." Ishtar simply raised a single finger. When she finally heard two doors upstairs click shut. Then she continued, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that the kids weren't listening to this."

"Listening to what!"

"Oh, right, well remember when I said that Mr. Logan kept me after class?" Ishtar paused and waited for her friend to nod her head, then continued. "Right, he only kept me after class because he is sending us on a…what was it again…oh yeah, he's sending us on a 'quest' of some sort." Isis's eyes slightly widened.

"Where's he going to put the kids?" she asked, but Ishtar just shook her head

"I don't know, I think that their going with Akahsa and his sister Asherah."

"Well at least they might be going with people that we trust." Ishtar nodded at her friends comment. "So did Mr. Logan say where we might be going?"

"No, he just said that we have to go to his office first thing after we drop the kids off."

Isis nodded, then yawned "I know it's kinda early but we should prepare for tomorrow, then get some sleep."

"I agree." Ishtar yawned, two teens slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and went into their bedrooms and got ready for what the next day may hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Mr. Logan? Are you in there?" Isis asked while entered the deserted classroom.

"Doesn't look like he is." Ishtar said, following Isis.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait for him?" Isis shrugged as she placed her backpack on the floor next to the window. Ishtar nodded her agreement and put her own backpack next to her friends.

"No need to wait any longer girls, I'm here." Said a growling male voice from behind them.

"Since when was there a door in the of the classroom?" Isis asked

Ishtar just ignored the question and said "Mr. Logan, we are here like you asked, now what was is it that we have to do?"

The large demon just sat down behind his desk. "Take a seat girls" Isis and Ishtar did as he said and sat down on one of the tables in front of him "Now I expect that the children are in their respected facilities." Isis and Ishtar just looked at each other and then back to the teacher.

"What did you just say?" Ishtar asked.

Mr. Logan just sighed and repeated what he said so that the girls would understand him "Are the children where they are supposed to be?"

"Oh yeah, they are…After school they are going to go over to Akasha and Ashera's place while we're gone."

"All right…now, I'll be sending you both on a quest around the world…"

"Seems easy enough"

"Yes, it does, but there's more…"

"More!"

"Yes Ishtar, more…now let me continue"

"Sorry, go ahead"

"Alright, now as I have just said, you two will be traveling throughout he entire world, on your journey, you will not only be training your powers, but you will have to collect items that the teachers and I have spread throughout many countries…"

"How many objects are there?"

"Ten each"

"Okay, Twenty items, we can manage that…now I have two more questions for you."

"You may ask them."

"Right, well question number one: What are the items that we are looking for?" Ishtar asked.

"You will know when you find it."

Now instead of Ishtar asking the second question, Isis did "Now for our second question, why the whole world?"

"Well you may not no where to look, and the teachers and I will not tell you which countries to look in you will need to use every single piece of land. Also traveling over the world seems like the perfect adventure." He laughed, but the girls were not laughing, they were simply sitting on the desk rolling their eyes.

"Okay then, when do we leave?" Isis asked

"Whenever your ready."

"So we can leave, say…now"

"Yes."

"Cool, C'mon Ish, lets head out now…"

"Okay, lets go, see you when we get back Mr. Logan" With that Isis and Ishtar jumped off of the table, walked over to the wall, picked up backpacks and started to head out the door.

"Oh, girls, before you leave…"

"Yes Mr. Logan?"

"Remember, only time will tell," with that the teacher left through the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Nana, Nina, listen to me okay?" Ishtar said as she knelt down in front of the two leopard demons."

We're listening Mama Ishtar!" Nana said, jumping up and down, soon her sister did the same. "Yeah! We're listening Mama Ishtar! Where are Khensu and Khonsu?"Ishtar smiled

"Khensu and Khonsu are in the other room with your Aunt Isis." Ishtar then nodded towards Ashera's room.

"Mama Ishtar, what were you gonna tell us?"

"Well Nana, Isis and I will be going away for a little while"

"Oh, no their not gonna put you in another orphanage are they?" Nina whimpered, tears slowly dripping from her eyes.

"No little one, Mr. Logan and the other teachers are not going to put Isis and I in another orphanage."

"Then what are they gonna do to you?" Nina's eyes were now wide and full of tears. Nana just glared at her sister

"Well if you'll just let her finish you'll know!"

"Nana, be nicer to your sister please."

"Alright Mama Ishtar."

"And Nina, Nana's right, you should let me finish then you will find out."

"Yes Mama Ishtar."

"Okay, now…no more interruptions…alright?"

"Alright Mama Ishtar." The twins said in unison.

"This is going to be hard for me to explain this to you two, but Isis and I will be going on a trip for a little while…" Ishtar paused for a minute to let the girls ask a question.

"Where will you be going?" Nana asked. Ishtar smiled and pulled the girls onto her lap while sitting down.

"We will be going every where"

"Ishtar, are you ready to go?" Isis suddenly appeared from the other room.

"Oh, yeah…" Ishtar paused and turned back to the girls "I want you two to be good for Akasha and Asherah, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama Ishtar…"

"Ishtar, Isis, you two better get going before you miss Mr. Logan at the gates…"

"Thanks for trying to get rid of us Akasha." Isis said, giving the coyote demon a hug.

"No problem, now go!" Akasha smiled

"Yeah, everything will be fine here." His sister, Asherah, while resting a scarred hand Nana's right shoulder and Nina's left shoulder with a smile.

"Okay we'll see you when we get back" Isis said giving Khensu and Khonsu a hug.

"Yeah we'll be sure to get loads of presents for you guys!" Ishtar added, while hugging Nina and that Isis and Ishtar picked up their backpacks and headed out the front door, but were quickly stopped by Akasha and Asherah.

"Hey!" Asherah yelled with barely any breath.

"What's up Asherah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could get me a kimono from Japan."

"Okay…what did you want Akasha?"

"N-nothing I just wanted to make sure that you two don't get hit by a truck on your way out."

"Thanks for caring Akasha." Isis glared at the male coyote demon.

"Okay fine! Can you get me a tiger stuffed animal or something like that…"

"Why a stuffed animal?" his sister asked but Akasha just shrugged off the question.

"Okay, we'll get Asherah a kimono and Akasha a tiger stuffed animal." Isis said, then with that the two girls turned from their friends and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"So, where should we go first?"

"I dunno, umm…maybe we should walk around for a while and see what kinda stuff pops into our heads."

"Sounds good Isis, but I got one question for you."

"What's on your mind sis?"

"Once we find a place…how'll we get there?"

"Good point, c'mon lets stop over here and think for a bit." Ishtar then nodded as the two female demons turned the corner and sat down on one of the park benches. "Okay, so you're a wolf demon, and I'm a fox demon…right?"

"Yeah, but remember, I'm only half demon." Ishtar said in a hushed tone

"That's not the point, since you have wolf demon blood you can run really fast and travel long distances in short periods of time. And since I have fox demon blood, I can transform myself and other objects to carry myself and others long distances and across water"

"Okay I think that I get what your saying, we walk on land and stuff like that then when we have to cross the ocean or other large bodies of water, you can use your fox magic to carry us" Isis just nodded and stood, as did Ishtar. "Lets go"

"Left or right?" Isis asked almost an hour later, but Ishtar just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…how about eeney meeney miney moe?" Ishtar said

"Are we three all of a sudden? No, we should do something more…mature."

"How about we flip a coin?"

"I don't know…"Isis said, unsure of her options.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like we have any better ideas popping into our heads."

"Fine, do you have a coin?"

"I might…let's stop over here so that I can check my backpack." Ishtar said, pointing over to an area near the corner of the street. So the two girls walked over to the spot under a large willow down on the grass, Ishtar drew the dark blue backpack off of her shoulders. Shuffling through the contents, Ishtar found a black and white woven purse and drew it out. "Okay, here we go, heads we go right tails we go left."

"Just flip the stupid coin Ish." Isis said, so Ishtar flipped the coin and when it came down again, she slapped it down on her forearm and lifted her hand. "What is it?"

"Heads"

"Then it's right we go."

"Right, but hold on a second I have to put this junk into my bag first." Ishtar said, putting the coin back into her purse and her purse into her backpack. "Okay, now we can go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A couple of days had passed since the two female demons had left the orphanage and they both were tired for constantly walking. "Hey Isis, look at that shop over there." Ishtar said, pointing over to an antiques shop.

"Do you think that we should look in there to see if there's any of the objects that we're supposed to find?" Isis asked, and when Ishtar shrugged both girls walked into the old store.

"Okay, if we find anything in here, who do you think should hold on to it?" Ishtar asked her friend, brushing a hand over some of the old tables and chairs.

"You can…I would, but I have a feeling that you would want to hang on to this object until this journey is over." With a nod, Isis and Ishtar walked around the store for a while, until they found what they were looking for.

"Okay, you were right…I do want to hang onto this for the time being" Ishtar said, holding the small figurine of a unicorn up, the light from the sun shining off of it.

"I told ya didn't I?" Isis said

"Yeah you did..this thing is kinda girly but it still kicks ass." Ishtar laughed, putting the figurine back into the small box that had bubble tape inside of it so that the glass unicron wouldn't break.

"Okay, now where to?" Isis said, slinging her back pack onto her shouldes again.

"I don't know. Well, we've always said that we've wanted to go to england…so how about we head across the great blue sea?"

"Sure, how're we gonna get over there?" Isis asked

"Well, we can either steal our way onto a boat, seduce our way onto boat, ask some one to give us a ride across the ocean, or we can be the demons that we are and you can either transform and carry us over there or you can transform and I can run over there with my wolf-demoness-ness."

"I like your demony ideas better than the rest."

"Yeah me to, I was just checking with you first…okay, now that we've got that all cleared up, let's go find the nearest part of the Atlantic ocean." With a nod the two girls walked off to the nearest body of salt water that they can find.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A month had passed, Isis and Ishtar had been to atleast 4 different countries. The first of the countries was England. In England the girls had found one of the original copies of Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' and Isis had held onto it. The next country was Portugal, and in Portugal Ishtar had found a ritual dagger with a silver blade and a gold snake coiled around the blade which had emeralds for eyes. In Greece, the teenage wof-demoness found a marble figurine of Artemis and a silver bow with a silver quiver that was filled with silver was the fourth country. Isis and Ishtar had found 2 necklaces; one was made of aqua colored beads and had three strands of beads to symbolize the Nile River. The second was a thick gold choker that had a scarab beetle etched into the metal.

"We are doing really good so far." Ishtar said to her friend as they sat in one of the parks in Greece, the glass unicorn, ritual dagger, the marble statue, and the silver bow and arrows set out on the ground in front of her.

"Yeah, but I have the strangest feeling that there is something that we're missing."

"I agree, remember when we were in that shop in Portugal?" When Isis nodded, Ishtar continued. "Well, I remember seeing a black raven figurine and I got the weirdest vibes from it. Do you remember seeing that?"

"Yeah, but I also remember seeing a figure of a fox made of ruby and emeralds. I dunno that sorta seemed like it mattered or whatever." Isis shrugged, as she continued to flip through the pages of the book that she got in England.

"Yeah, well, if we have time to come back then we can pick those up because we probably won't find the rest of the items any time soon."

"Yeah…I agree…I feel like going to India."

"Me too, maybe we can find a couple of objects there."

"Good idea, but we better get some sleep before we do anything."

"Right on" Isis yawned, "Good night" then the two girls were asleep in a matter of seconds.

_"Come the demon is this way" said a villager_

_"We must slaughter the demon, kill the whole tribe!" shouted another, as he thrust his fist into the the villagers drew nearer to the cottage, the sound of a baby crying could be heard from inside the building. _

_"Well well well, the half-breed is with her…kill them both!" the first person said, and the small mob of people cheered in response._

_"Please, just leave us alone…we have not done anything to harm you or your families" the woman said, with tears rolling down her eyes and her baby resting in her arms._

_"Your kind have been slaughtering us humans for centuries. And now it is time to end the torture that your kind have caused to our ancestors." The second villager spat, quickly stepping forward as the demoness took a step away, clutching her child to her body._

_"I have been exiled from my tribe, please just leave me and my daughter in piece!"As the baby started to cry, most of the female villagers quieted down and so did some of the male villagers._

_"Who is the child's father?" the first villager asked the woman in a quiet tone._

_"Sousha, what do you think that you are doing?" shouted one of the villagers who stood behind him._

_"The child shall be sent to live with her father." With out another word, the woman knew what Sousha was talking about._

_"It is best this way, my daughter's father lives in Juneau. He is a Shaman who goes by the name of Nereus."_

_"And what of the child's name?" a woman asked as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd._

_"what does it matter Zaria?" the man asked again in a heated tone._

_"Please Goro, just let the poor woman speak."_

_"My daughters name is Ishtar, please promise me that she will be alright Zaria."_

_"I assure her safety, and if Sousha and I did not have two children at home then we would take her there ourselves."_

_"Why are you all protecting these demons! Just a couple of seconds ago you were ready to kill them both!" the villager said to Sousha and Zaria. _

_"I don't care if you kill me or not…I just want my daughter to be safe." As Zaria nodded, Kianna handed the bundle of blankets over to the other woman_.

"Very wonderful memory…first class." Ishtar mumbled the second she woke up.

"What's up Ish?" Isis asked her friend as she sat down next to her.

But Ishtar just shrugged, and mumbled "Bad dream, bad memory."

"I think I know what your talking about, don't worry, I went through the same thing...we'll probably never get over seeing something like that, but we will be able to live again once we get out of the orphanage."

"Yeah, and maybe we will get over seeing that stuff…maybe we wont, but for now, I think that we should get moving soon."

"I agree, I have almost everything packed."

"That's good, what do we have left to pack?" Ishtar said, while sitting up and yawning."Just your blankets and stuff"

"Okay, I can get that done in no time, just let me do the glamour first" Nodding, Isis turned back towards her stuff and started to put the objects that she had found gently into her backpack.A couple of minutes later, Ishtar was all packed. "Okily dokily, let's get ready to roll" she said.

"Where should we go."

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet…hmm…I know, let's ask some one where they would go if they could go on an all expenses paid trip to a country of their choice." Ishtar said

"Well, we don't have any better ideas so lets just go with that one." Slinging their backpacks onto their backs, the girls walked off into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Excuse me sir, if you could go on an all expenses paid trip to a country of your choice…where would you go?" Isis asked.

"I don't not know , maybe I would go and visit my uncle in India." The man said, stoking the black hair on his chin.

"Thank you sir, that's all we needed to know." Ishtar said with a smile. With that Ishtar and Isis walked away from the confused man.

"Okay… we're going to India." Ishtar said to her friend.

"Yup…that was the most pathetic idea we have ever had."

"Well, after we'll go to Japan, so the sooner we get to India, the sooner we get to Japan." Isis shrugged. So the two girls decided to walk around Greece for a little while and explored the country while trying to find gifts for their friends.

"Okay, where do you think we can find some plushies for Akasha?" Ishtar said as the two demonesses walked down a random street.

But Isis just shrugged and said."Maybe we could check in the toy store." the fox demoness said in a bored tone while pointing to the small store up a head of that, Isis and Ishtar walked into the store to pick out and stuffed animal for their friend.

"Okay, so, which one should we get for him." Isis said, brushing her hand over the series of stuffed animals. "but to be honest, I honestly don't care because they're all so…bright and smiley." She just laughed

"True, but we have to get Akasha something or he'll kill us."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Isis exclaimed, causing some of the other people to turn around and look at her and stare. "Sorry" she muttered.

"Okay, what's your idea?" Ishtar laughed.

"Well, hows about we just skip Akasha's present for now and come back to it when we find something that isn't so…pink." Isis said, picking up one of the stuffed rabbits then she dropped the object back into the bin in which she found it. Laughing, Ishtar followed her friend out of the store and into the sunlight.

"So which way to India?" Ishtar asked, and Isis just pointed in a random direction , so the two girls ran as fast as they could, without loosing much energy, in the direction of the body of water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It took a couple of weeks for Isis and Ishtar to reach India. While walking around, Isis spotted a gem store. And since both girls felt strong vibes coming from the store, Isis and Ishtar walked in and walked around for a little while until they found what they were looking for. "Hey, check theses things out Ish!" Isis said, signaling for her friend to come over.

"Whats up? Did you find something?" Isis just nodded and showed her friend the red, green, and midnight blue stones that she held in her hand. "You think that those are them?" Ishtar asked, picking up on of the blood red gems in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that these are the things that we're looking for" taking the stone back from Ishtar.

"How're we gonna carry them, I mean they look pretty easy to loose."

"That's the beauty of it all, considering how much we bought, we get a free bag…made of velvet and silk." Isis smiled.

"Sweet, so now that we have what we came here for, can we go to Japan?" Ishtar asked once they walked out of the store.

Isis nodded then said "Well, before we do that, we should get some food" as she put the bag that had the stones into her backpack. Then, laughing, the two walked to the nearest food station…unaware of what lie in their future.

It has been a little over two months and the two had traveled to all four of the islands of Japan. They have traveled to Kyushu, climbed mount. Unzer. Isis suggested that they took break, so while they were in Hokkaido they swam in the Sea of Okhotsk and the Tsugaru straight in the island of Honshu, they traveled from Osaka to Nara to Kyoto and from Kyoto to Tokyo. "Where are we?" Ishtar asked.

"Your supposed to be a wolf, you figure it out." Isis mumbled as she looked into the windows of the shops that they passed.

"It's hard when I don't know where we are."

"Hey, lets stop in here for a few seconds, there's a really weird aura coming from there." Isis said, nodding her head to the store across the street. Ishtar just nodded and then after making sure that no cars were coming in either direction, then the two teenage demons darted as fast as they could to the store.

"This the place?"

Ishtar nodded, and she said "Yeah, this is it, please tell me that you feel this aura."

"Yeah, I feel it, it feels as if it could be ancient, I mean like thousands of years old…you know?" Isis just nodded, then pulled the door to the shop open.

"Any thing strike your fancy ladies?" an old woman behind the counter said to them.

"Oh, yeah, umm, I was wondering if we could see that mirror over there." Isis said, pointing to a mirror that was hanging in the corner.

"Of course, let me just finish up with these two women and I'll be right with you." Then the woman turned back to ringing up her sales.

"Okay, well we should look around for something else as well, maybe if we can't find anything for our teachers on our way back, then we should just have a back up plan." Ishtar said, looking around the dusty room.

"Why are we gonna get our teachers something?" Isis asked, looking at her wristwatch because the woman behind the counter had disappeared into the back just shrugged and said

"Well we don't have to get them anything at all, but they may not let us get out of the orphanage if we don't."

"Good point, what should we get?" Isis said, looking in the same direction as Ishtar.

"Well Logan will be easy, he likes old, dusty hunting gear." She said.

"But this store doesn't have any hunting gear…" Isis said, but she trailed off when the shop owner suddenly appeared next to them with the mirror in hand.

"Is this the one dearies?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it is, thank you." Ishtar said, carefully taking the mirror from the lady left, Isis ran her hand over the edge of the mirror that was inscribed with un-readable words. "_Venit superfruit heri_" Ishtar said, reading the words that were written. "Come survive yesterday." She said, whispering the translation. "Come survive yesterday…wait what was it that Mr. Logan said? Only time will tell. Maybe it means something." She shrugged. Ishtar just nodded and at the same time they two whispered

"_Venit superfruit heri_".Suddenly, black, blood red and midnight blue light spiraled up from the surface of the mirror. And the two girls disappeared, mirror and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

An unfamiliar, yet intriguing scent wafted into the air and caught Koga's nose. "Ginta, Hakaku." He said, turning to the two wolf demons who were standing behind him.

"What...is...it…Koga?" Hakaku said in between breaths. Koga just sniffed the air again.

"That scent…it's near…" he muttered, with that he kicked off and he was running forward with a large light blue tornado trailing behind him.

"Hey, Koga, wait up!" Ginta yelled as they ran after the young chieftain.

"Where are you going Koga?" Hakaku asked, looking at the trees around him.

"There is something near. Something…powerful. I can smell it, everywhere, on every one of these trees." He muttered. His friends just looked at him as if he was insane.

"W-what does it smell like?" Ginta asked.

"I-I don't know…like nothing I have scented before...like lavender…and fire."

"What does that mean?" Ginta asked Hakaku. But he just shrugged his shoulders and followed Koga deeper into the forest. A few minutes to half an hour had passed, and Ginta and Hakaku had given up on finding whatever had caused the scent. But Koga, on the other hand, was determined to find it.

"C'mon, I know your near." He whispered to himself. Suddenly he tripped over an up turned tree root. "Stupid thing…this is way I don't go into the forest." He mumbled in irritation. As he stood up, something gleaming in the sunlight caught his eye. "What the..." he trailed of, seeing a girl with long, brown hair, a black shirt and black pants, but no shoes covered her feet. Around her neck was a piece of black leather with small silver fastenings on it. But what caught Koga's eye was the fiery red jewel that dangled off of it. 'This girl, she is like Lady Kagome…she is not from this time…but she does not have the same scent as her...it's different…but familiar…. WAIT! What am I saying! Kagome is my mate; once she sees that I am better tan that stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing-Inu- mutt' he thought, but Koga was so caught up in his mind that he did not notice the fact that he was walking to where the girl lay, cradled in the roots of the he stood beside her, Koga knelt down so that he could lift her up. But he didn't know why he was doing this. As he held the girl in his arms, he felt a cool liquid pooling out onto his arms. Then he glanced over to the tree roots, and saw that blood was now where the girls left shoulder was. "Damn mortals…always manage to find away to get them selves killed." Shaking his head, Koga slowly kicked off running back to where he and his friends had made their den.

"Where'd you find her again?" a voice said.

"I told you already, I found her in the forest." A second voice said, but he didn't sound as if he was completely could also hear barking in the back ground, along with a fire. _'Where in Hades' name am I_' she thought. _'Fire…I feel a fire, the aura of it is faint but strong…probably because my powers are weaker when I'm hurt… and dammit my shoulder is killing me_.' Ishtar finally started to stir, and she tried to get up. _'Fur…dammit all, where the hell am I! Not that I'm really complaining, I'm just a little creeped out here…wait, I forgot, this is my mind…no one can hear me in here' _

"Hey, Koga, the lady…she is stirring." A third and even more unfamiliar voice just tried to lift her left hand to rub her eyes, but found that she couldn't move her arm. So she just lifted her right hand and rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Owie." She said, then she blinked her eyes and saw three men and a few wolves staring at her, which caused her to jump a little bit "H-hello?" she said, waving her right hand.

"Hello, my name is Koga, what is yours?" one of the guys just shifted so that she was sitting on her legs.

"Umm…Ishtar…" she said, uncertain of how much information she should give these strangers. "Where am I?" The men all looked at each other, then at her.

"You mean, you do not know how you came to our time?" the man with spiky silver hair question.

"Y-your time?" she whispered "the mirror!"

"Mirror."

"Yes, there was this looking glass…and I read the inscription…_Venit superfruit heri_." She said, repeating the words that she had read.

"What does that mean?" the spiky haired guy said. Ishtar just looked at him confusedly.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, m-my name is Hakaku, miss."

"Okay, nice to meet you Hakaku...and please don't call me miss again, it scares me…"she shivered. All of sudden, a small black wolf pup with green eyes like her own walked up to her and curled up in slumber on her lap. "Ummm…" she said, looking at he just laughed at her. "Just what, exactly, is so funny?" she demanded, but Koga just smiled.

"Well, this pup is an orphan…" Ishtar's hand just gently stroked at the pups fine fur "and he hasn't left you alone since I brought you to my den."

"Den?" she asked. Koga and his two friends just nodded. "Okay, so…about this puppy…"

"He's yours." Koga offered, then he added, " That is if you want him."

Ishtar smiled and nodded "Yes, thank you!" Ishtar said, all of a sudden, a sharp pain surged through her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Koga said, moving forward. But Ishtar, just shot a glare at him.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" she spat. Koga just shook his head. "Look, just get my bag." She said through clenched teeth. And Koga just nodded his head for Ginta and Hakaku to go over by the fire to get the girls bag.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken! Come here, this girl, she needs help! Quickly!" the young girl said, as she ran over to her lord and the little toad demon.

"Quiet your self Rin! Do not bother his lord Sesshomaru with the woes of a mortal girl!" the small green demon just glared at him.

"But Master Jaken! She isn't human like me! I can tell! She has a kitsune's tail, I saw it move!"

"Show me where she is Rin" Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. So Rin smiled and skipped off to where the fox-girl was.

"Is this her?" Jaken asked,

"Why, she couldn't keep up with the fast pace of which we travel, plus look at her clothing!" he squeaked.

"Like my younger brother's wench, Kagome was her name." Sesshomaru said. "Only, this girl is not human."

"That's right! I am one hundred percent demon and that stupid little toad thing better realize that I could kick his ugly little butt, even if I were a human!" the girl said. She had long black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing black jeans and a black studded belt held them up. Billowing over her shoulders was a black, semi-low cut shirt, with sleeves that billowed down past her fingers. And twitching behind her was a long, sleek, black tail that was tipped with white. "And I definitely do not need any help of any sort!" she said to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"But your are bleeding." Rin said, tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"I am, when'd this happen?" she said to her self. So she looked down and saw that her jeans were torn right above her right knee, and blood was seeping through. "Great, now I have to buy Ashera a new pair of jeans." She muttered.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm?" the girl said, she wasn't paying attention to the young lord.

"My Lord asked you what your name, wench, now you better tell him it or you will face the wrath of the Staff of Two heads!" Jaken said to her, swirling the staff that he carried in front of him.

"Wrath my tail, from the looks of this thing, it can shoot a stream of fire from the little old dudes head…stop me when I get close." She said to the toad demon, then she turned to Sesshomaru and Rin "And my name is Isis."

"It's nice to meet you Isis…can you stay with us? At least until your wounds heal?" Rin asked. Isis just smiled at the little girl, then looked up at the man who stood before her."That would be great, but it is up to your father." She said, nodding to Sesshomaru. That just Rin and Jaken to laugh. "What did I say?" Isis asked

"Lord Sesshomaru is not my father. He helped me when I was injured and let me travel with him. Plus I am a human, and my Lord is a great dog demon."

"Okay…well, is it okay with the tall dog-man-guy if I stay like you said?" Isis said, looking to Sesshomaru.

He just shrugged and muttered, "Just don't get in the way."

"My lord! You cannot be serious! This girl cannot stay with us, she will be nothing but a nuisance!" Jaken said, pointing the staff at the teenage fox-demoness.

"Shut up you!" Isis said and with that she stole the staff from him and hit him over the head with it, then she dropped it and skipped off to join Sesshomaru and Rin.

Ishtar was sitting at the mouth of the cave with the wolf pup curled up in slumber on her lap. "Ishtar, how are you feeling?" Koga said, walking up behind her. But Ishtar just shrugged and looked down at the sleeping puppy, then ran a hand over his sleek black fur.

"I'm fine, I can't sleep." She said. Then she stared out at the starry sky.

"You also look like your cold" Koga said

"Nope. I'm not…just bored, usually I spent my days running or taking care of the children." Koga jut looked at her with bewilderment

"Children?" he asked

Ishtar just laughed and looked back at him "Yup, but if your thinking what I think your thinking, then it's not what your thinking." Koga just stared at her and blinked his eyes twice, which caused Ishtar to laugh even more. "You see, I was orphaned at a young age. My mother died when I was a little more than a whelp, I was then sent to live with my father...but he wasn't all to happy of what I was so he sent me away to an orphanage and I grew up there. And since I am now old enough to leave the place, I have to take care of two little girls."

"Wow, I am sorry that you went through something like that." Koga said, moving closer to her. "Why didn't your father approve of what you are?" he said

"You saw the jewel around my neck right?" she asked him, and when he nodded, Ishtar continued, "Well, this jewel is the Jewel of Fire. I am a shamaness, able to create almost anything out of this jewel."

"Show me." Koga said bluntly.

"Why?" Ishtar said, her eyes full of question

"You have been with us for a couple of days now, and I want to see what you can do so that you could protect your self." Shrugging Ishtar stood up with the little wolf puppy in her arms and walked back inside the den.

"I'll be right back," she said, then she walked over to the bed of furs and straw and lay the puppy down. "Hakaku, Ginta, I'm putting on a show out side, you wanna watch?" she asked the other two wolf demons, who shrugged and followed her outside the den. "Okie dokie then, if you two gentle men will kindly take your seats, we will begin" she smiled. Then she turned her back to them so that she was facing the night sky. Ishtar put the tips of her fingers to the stone at her throat. Whispering "_Incendium leones_" to her self. All of a sudden, blaze of oranges, reds and yellows shot from her now extended fingertips. And infront of them roared a large lion made completely of fire.

"Wow...that's cool…now how do you make it go away?" Ginta asked. Ishtar just smiled.

"You don't." she said. Koga's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't put it out!"

She just laughed, "don't worry, I was just kidding, there I can put it out." Then she said "_nihil flamma_" then the giant flaming lion disappeared without a back to the wolf demon tribe smiling "So what do you think?" Koga just stood up and hugged her.

"Rin! Where did you go!" Isis said, running around the palace, looking for the little girl.

"Lady Isis, what are you doing." Said a calm voice from behind her. Isis just turned around and stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Oh…umm, Rin and I were playing a game and she just disappeared and it's almost time to eat." Isis said.

"Well I believe that she is out in the gardens picking flowers." Isis just sighed and looked out the second story window.

"I really don't feel like walking all the way down there." She groaned. Then her eyes brightened and a smile formed on her lips. "I know!" She exclaimed, then she climbed up onto the window sill and looked below her.

"Isis, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, as he tried to grab her hand so that she wouldn't jump off of the ledge.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is basically what my training has been. Now if I were you I'd stand back." Sesshomaru did as he was told and took a couple of steps back from her. All of a sudden, Isis lifted her arms in the air and a large sword appeared in front of her. Catching the sword before it fell to the ground that lay below her, Isis spun the blade and then she held it at a straight angle while muttering the words "Transform this blade so that I may descend." And then blue flames engulfed the sword and formed a set of stairs made out of her sword and the foxfire that fell straight to the ground. "I'll be in the dining hall with Rin in a couple of minutes." Then Isis ran down the stairs before they disappeared one by one behind her. A couple of minutes later, Isis returned to the dining room with Rin trailing behind her.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, greeting Sesshomaru as she came through the door.

"Good evening Rin." He responded. Then he saw Isis sit down at the other end of the table

"Isis." He said to the female fox demon.

"Yes?" she said before she sat down next to Rin. "I want you to sit over here from now on." He said, Isis just looked at Rin and then to Sesshomaru. Rin just smiled and nodded to her friend. So Isis shrugged and walked over to the spot next to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ishtar! Lady Ishtar! Where did you go!' Ginta yelled. Ishtar had disappeared and both him and Hakaku couldn't find her anywhere.

"Maybe she disguised her scent." Hakaku suggested. Ginta shrugged, and the two wolf demons just kept on searching for the seemingly normal mortal girl. But if they had seen her on this night, then they would realize that Ishtar was in fact a half demon, half wolf-demon to be exact and Hakaku had been looking for Ishtar for almost the whole night. When they finally gave up, the two wolf-demons stopped at a hot spring. There, is where they saw a beautiful sight. Wading in the moonlit waters was a young woman with long, silver hair with black tips and black wolf ears. Trailing behind her was a jet-black wolf tail. Ginta and Hakaku just stared at the strange sight.

"Who do you think she is?" Ginta asked, Hakaku just shrugged with his jaw dropping.

"Oh, shit!" the girl said, as she rushed out of the hot spring, trying to hide her ears and tail.

"Wait, I know that voice!" Hakaku said, then he added "Ishtar!" but she just kept on running, a black cloak draped over her head, hiding her ears, hair and tail. Ginta and Hakaku ran after her into the forest."Ishtar! Wait!" they yelled as they chased her. Finally, Ishtar stopped at the tree where Koga had first found her. Ever since Koga had shown the girl where he found her, the two had been going to that spot more and more often.

"Don't tell Koga, please." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell any of us before?" Hakaku asked her as both Ginta and himself sat down next to her on the just shrugged

"I told Osiris, but no one else, especially after Koga told me that he didn't like half breeds."

"Don't worry Ishtar, we will keep your secret, for as long as you want us to." Ginta told her, and Hakaku just nodded, with a smile plastered on both of their faces. Ishtar smiled back and nodded.

"We will be over there, so that you can get changed. And then we will find a way to hide your…condition from Koga." With that the two male wolf demons, turned away from her so that Ishtar could put on her clothes. A couple of minutes later, Ishtar stepped down from where she stood on the tree roots. Wearing silky black pants and a black tank top, her silver hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Are you two ready?" she said, looking at the two boys, who nodded to her. Then the two demons and the half demon all walked to the den. Where Koga was.

"Guys, I really don't think that this is a good idea." She said and then she thought for a second and said "well…I have been with you guys for a while and I think that I should confess what I am." Ishtar smiled, signaled for the two boys to go inside Ginta walked through and greeted the wolves, and then Hakaku did the same. Ishtar waited for a little while, and then she walked into the den, with her head bowed down low, and her tail twitching behind 's when Ishtar noticed that Koga wasn't inside the den. So she just walked over to her bedding and sat down with a couple of she wolves lying down in sleep in front of her, and waited for Koga to get back.

"Hey, I'm back every one, I managed to catch us some food, plus I got some more information on where that bastard Naraku has been hiding." He said, placing a giant boar down beside the fire.

"Who's that?" he asked Ginta and Hakaku, with a nod of his head to Ishtar. The two males just looked at her, and she raised her head. Tears brimming her icy green eyes. Ishtar's appearance may have been altered, but her eyes were still the same, no matter what form she took.

"Hello Koga." She whispered standing from the spot on their bedding, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I-Ishtar?" he stammered, Ishtar just nodded and looked down at the ground. A single tear falling from her eyes and falling to the ground, Osiris just came up to her and started whimpering.

"It's okay little one." Ishtar whispered to him, as she knelt down and lifted him into her arms. Then she started to sing the same song that she sang to him every night before they fell asleep.

"Ishtar, c-can I talk to you out side please?" Koga interrupted, Ishtar just looked up at him, he eyes wide with fear. Then she nodded, set Osiris down on the ground and followed Koga out side of the den. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_'Don't say it, don't say it' _"I'm sorry," she whispered. _'Damn, I told you not to say it_!'

"Who…what are you?" he took a deep breath and started her story.

"I am a shamaness, I wasn't lying to you about that. But it was my father who gave me my powers. But my mother was a full demoness. A wolf demoness to be exact. I don't remember much about her; she was murdered when I was little. That's when I was sent to live with my father, but he denied that I was his daughter and he sent me to an orphanage for demons."

Koga just looked at her. "You could of told me sooner."

"I was going to tell you my heritage the same day that you told me that you hated half demons. So I forgot about it." Ishtar said.

"That's true…I don't like half breeds." Were the only words that Koga could that Ishtar stood from where she was sitting, walked over to Koga, kissed him lightly on his lips, walked into the den, a couple of minutes later, Ishtar came out of the den again with her back pack.

"Take care of Osiris for me." She said, just before she descended down into the mentally kicked himself and went back inside the den, to face his two friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Ishtar had been wandering through the forests for almost a week. Her silver hair now hung loosely around her shoulders; her black wolf ears and black wolf tail were now showing. But Ishtar didn't really care; she just didn't feel like performing the glamour spell that she usually did to hide her half demon appearance.

"Hello…are you alright?" a small voice said, Ishtar just looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Then she saw who was talking to her; he was a small child with red hair and a bushy orange tail twitched slightly behind him. _'Hmmm…he's a fox demon_.' Ishtar thought.

"Yes, I am fine. My name is Ishtar. What is yours?" she asked, kneeling down infront of him, he silver hair falling infront of her shoulders and slightly touching her bare knee.

"My name is Shippo. I'm a fox demon. What kind of demon are you? You look like you might be a wolf demon, judging by your tail"

"Wow. You are pretty smart, but the thing is, I am only a half demon, half wolf, half shamaness." Ishtar laughed, and so didn't Shippo, then the little fox demon grabbed on to her hand, and started to lead her towards the mouth of the path. "Okay, so where are you taking me?" she laughed.

"I want you to meet my friends." He said, Ishtar just shook her head and followed the boy.

"Shippo, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" a girl with long black hair said. Ishtar just looked at her; she was wearing a short green skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a red bow on it.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But look, I made a new friend, her name is Ishtar." Shippo said, pushing Ishtar forward.

"Oh, hello. My name's Kagome, you must be Ishtar." The girl said, Ishtar just nodded.

"Hey, Kagome, who's the new hanyou?" another voice said, Ishtar just looked at the person. Well, it wasn't really a human, considering that he had long silver hair and a pair of white dog-ears were perched on top of his head.

"Umm. Yes I am a hanyou, as I can tell that you are a hanyou as well. It's nice to meet you, my name is Ishtar."

"Feh." He muttered

"That's Inuyasha, don't worry, he's like that to everyone, so don't take it personal." Shippo said, climbing up onto Kagome's shoulder, who the smiled.

"Inuyasha, be nice. I think that Ishtar has been hurt or something. So she is going to be staying with us for a little while." Inuyasha just crossed his arms, and looked away.

"What ever" he muttered, his head still turned, but Ishtar could see him looking at her.

"Hey, Kagome. Ummm, do you have any herbs around here? I wanna do something." Ishtar said, Kagome just nodded and signaled for Ishtar to follow her.

"Sesshomaru, you wanted to talk to me?" Isis said, peeking her head through the large oak door.

"Yes, Isis, please come in." Sesshomaru said, moving the scrolls on his desk just sat down on one of he silky cushion infront of the low table that Sesshomaru sat behind. "Lady Isis, you are a full demon, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, Isis just looked at him.

"Hai." She said, not really sure where he was going with this.

"And you are also not from this era, am I correct?" he asked, Isis just looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm not even from this country." Isis said, running a hand through her hair.

"Please elaborate" Sesshomaru insisted, but a confused looked spread over Isis's face. "Please tell me about your self" Sesshomaru said, Isis just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, I was orphaned at a young age, even for a demon. After that, I was sent to an orphanage for demons, and that's where I met my best friend in the whole world, her name is Ishtar, she is probably somewhere here in your time causing trouble. Anyways, not to long ago, one of our teachers sent Ishtar and my self on some form of quest thingy, we both have to collect ten Magickal objects, I think that we are almost done, and then we get to go home. But as we were checking out our last object, we accidentally said a spell that was written on the back, and the looking glass, which is the object that we had found, sent us into this time." Isis said, never breaking eye contact with the demon lord that sat before her.

"I see, so the only thing that you desire at this point is to go home, to your time?" he asked, that's when Isis broke eye contact with him and looked down, not wanting him to see the tears that were slowly brimming her eyes.

"I thought that's what I wanted, and I still do want to go home, but even if I do…something would be missing…. my heart." She whispered, the tears threatening to stood from where he sat, and walked over to the female Kitsune, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his lap. Isis looked up, and was about to say something, but Sesshomaru silenced her by covering her lips with his own.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

It had been almost three weeks since Ishtar had left Koga's den. And she was now staying with Kagome and her friends. "Hey, Ishtar, do want to come down to the hot springs with me and Sango?" Kagome asked, Ishtar just looked up from the book that she was reading, and smiled.

"Sure, nothing better to do, my book could always wait." She said, standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, then the three females all walked down to where the hot springs were located.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango yelled, followed by a slap that could be heard for miles.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I couldn't help my self!" the Monk pleaded. Sango then got ready to smack him again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Sango turned to see Ishtar standing behind her.

"Don't kill the monk just yet, Sango. You might need him later on in…NO!" she shouted, the she sprung from the hot spring and bounded back for the campsite.

"Ishtar wait! You need to get dressed!" Kagome yelled, quickly putting on her skirt and shirt, and then chasing after her. Even though she only had a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her body, Ishtar didn't care. All she cared about was finding out why, HE was here.

************************************************************************"What do ya want you damn wolf!" Inuyasha said, his clawed hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Where is she!" Koga growled, sniffing the air as he circled around the campsite.

"If, your looking for Kagome, she's not here, and even if she was. She wouldn't go with you." Inuyasha said, starting to un-sheath his tetsaiga.

"What the hell do you want Koga!" a female voice said, Koga turned in the direction from which it there she stood, her silver hair was wet and hung down in thick strands, her jet-black ears and tail were also wet and were twitching water off of them.

"Ishtar" Koga whispered, dropping one of her shoes on the ground, then he slowly walked towards her.

"I said, what do you want. If your not gonna tell me soon, then I suggest you leave." Ishtar said harshly.

"What if I don't want to." The young chieftain said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just go away Koga, please." She whispered, bowing her head and clutching the towel tight around her body. Little did she know, but Koga was advancing towards her and within a couple of minutes he was right in front of her.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" they heard Kagome's voice drawing near them.

"Oh, hello Kagome, I was just visiting a friend of mine." Koga said briefly turning towards Kagome, and then smiled back at just glared at him, her silver hair dripping around her bare shoulders.

"Ishtar, you know him...how?" Kagome said, looking to Ishtar. Who bowed her head.

"Yeah, then I left after Ginta and Hakaku found out that I was a half demon. They promised that they wouldn't tell Koga, then a little while after I decided to tell Koga that I was a half demon, then I remembered that he had told me that he hated half demons, so I left and Shippo found me and I've been here ever since."

"Yes, I hate half demons, but that doesn't mean that I hate you." Koga muttered, causing Ishtar's ears to perk smiled and looked at the ground,

"Shit!" She shouted when she saw her bare legs.

"What! Whats wrong!" Inuyasha said, jumping down from the roof that he was perched on.

"I still have to get changed." Ishtar said, Koga looked down at the towel that she had wrapped around her body, and blushed. "I'll be right back…and Miroku if I catch you sneaking up on me…I'll have to kill ya, no matter who much of a role you'll play in my time." She said as she picked up her backpack and walked off. A couple of minutes later, Ishtar came back through the bushes fully clothed in a pair of baggy black pants and a silver tank top. "Okay then…what were we talking about again?" she asked, causing everyone to sweat-drop. "What?" she said again

"You seriously don't remember?" Sango said. Ishtar just shook her head, unknowingly sitting down on Koga's and Kagome exchanged glances and blushed.

"Whoa, wait, whats with the blushing, big brother?" Ishtar said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, and Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha and why does he smell like you?" Koga asked, wrapping his arms around Ishtar's waist. And causing Kagome to blush even more.

"Wait a second! Oh, ewww, bad mental image!" Ishtar said, closing her eyes tightly and moving her head so that her face was buried in fur on Koga's shoulder.

"Wait, what's going on?" Koga asked again.

"Inuyasha and Kagome mated with each other…and from the sickening smell of it, they mated shortly after we fell asleep the night Shippo found me." Then Ishtar sniffed at the air again. "Blood." She muttered, getting up off of Koga's lap

"Hmm…" Inuyasha and the others looked up at Ishtar sped of to the nearby village.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Ishtar had been running for near a half an hour, trying to reach the village in time.

"Ishtar!" she heard Kagome yell. Ishtar stopped short and turned around to see a large, light blue whirlwind advancing towards her, infront of it was Koga, behind him, up in the trees, Ishtar saw a flash of silver and red and next to them she saw a large demon cat carrying Miroku and Sango.

"Why did you guys follow me?" she asked, looking Koga directly in his light blue eyes.

"Hey, I just didn't want you to run off again and get your self hurt, these other morons decided to follow me." Koga shrugged, smiling at her.

"Okay, cool, that just means that you can all help me out with finding any survivors." She said, walking cautiously towards the were crackling on the straw roofs, woods and other remnants of the houses lay strewn all over the place.

"Who would do such a thing." Ishtar whispered while seeing the lifeless bodies of women, men and children strewn all over the place. Koga, hearing this and feeling the pain, slipped his clawed hand into her own. Ishtar looked at him, now knowing that he actually cared about her.

"Obviously a demon who doesn't care about who he is harming." Miroku said as he walked over to them with Kirara and nodded and scented the air, her ears then perked up.

"What the…" she said, Ishtar then slipped her hand out of Koga's and ran off towards one of the houses.

"Ishtar, whats wrong?" Koga said, coming up behind her.

"There's a child in here." Ishtar said, her eyes starting to burn from the smoke. "Help me get him out." She pleaded to Koga. The young chieftain nodded and started to pull back some of the boards beside Ishtar while Inuyasha and the others scavenged the village for any survivors.A couple of minutes later, Ishtar stepped away from the house breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong?" Koga asked her, his breath starting to become heavy as well.

"We won't be able to get him out in time." Ishtar said shaking her head. Koga nodded and looked at the house.

"But we shouldn't give up." Koga said, then he crouched down low on the ground and kicked at the boarded door, knocking some of the thick wood smiled and told him to stand back as she started to back away from the house.

"What are you going to do?" Koga asked her.

"I'm gonna blow off some of the boards, it'll give us a better chance to save him, and it'll probably boost my grade in my training course." Ishtar said, then she placed her index finger and her middle finger on the stone that still lay around her neck and muttered some words in a another language, creating a large ball of fire in the palm of her hand and she aimed it straight at the boarded door, blowing off a couple more of the large planks of wood. "I think that we can get in now." Ishtar said, advancing towards the house and pulling the planks off the door herself. A couple of minutes later, Ishtar exited the now burning building with a small bundle in her arms.

"Is that him?" Koga asked. Ishtar nodded and knelt down on the ground. The child in her arms coughed.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked in a small voice.

"My name is Koga, and this is… my mate Ishtar" Koga said, causing both the young child and Ishtar to look up at him. _'What the hell! Why did he just say that I was his mate_!' Ishtar thought, looking up at Koga.

"Right, and might we know your name young one?" Ishtar said, stroking the boy's black and silver hair. The young child snuggled closer to Ishtar, seeking the warmth of a mother's body.

"My name is Anubis." He said, closing his eyes and breathing in Ishtar scent. "You smell nice." He said to her, causing Ishtar to smile.

"Thank you little one." she said, standing up next to Koga, Anubis then quickly fell asleep. "Where's everyone else?" Ishtar asked Koga in whisper, Koga just scanned he surroundings and saw Kirara pulling away some of pieces of wood.

"There they are." He whispered back to smiled and looked at Shippo, then down at Anubis. '_Mate_´ Ishtar thought again. Then both her and Koga walked over to the others.

"Inuyasha." Ishtar said lightly, trying to get his attention. The silver haired half demon looked over to her and Koga.

"Whats going on?" he asked, pointing to Anubis.

"I found him, his name is Anubis. Like us he's a half demon, but he's also a cross breed." Ishtar said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean 'crossbreed'?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he has the scent of a coyote demon and a wolf demon, and this little one has the scent of a human." Ishtar said, Koga and Inuyasha just stared at her "surely you two already knew that." Ishtar said, both men looked away from her.

"That doesn't' really matter, does it? Lets just get back to the campsite, it looks like Anubis here is the only survivor from this attack." Miroku said. With that the whole group headed back to the clearing that they had set up camp for the night Ishtar had set Anubis up with a bed right next to her, she walked over to where Koga was sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Hey." She said, causing him to look up.

"Hey." He replied.

"Ummm…do you wanna join us? There's enough room for you over where Anubis and I are sleeping...that is if you want to." Ishtar offered. Koga smiled and nodded and followed Ishtar back over to her bedding that she now shared with the two demons lay down next to each other, Koga followed his instincts and wrapped his arms protectively around Ishtar's waist as she rested her head o his shoulder. "Hey, Koga?" Ishtar said a little while later.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier…why did you call me your mate?" Koga just sat up and looked at her.

"When we sensed that Inuyasha and Kagome had already mated, I realized that she could never love me…but I also realized that I wasn't really in love with her, just her powers."

"Yeah, I've had that happen to me before." Koga looked at her.

"Really?" he asked

"Well, kinda, you see there was this guy, he was a coyote fox crossbred demon, once in one of the classes that we had together, the teacher said that I was a very powerful half demon, and that the children that I birth will also be very powerful. You see, the jewel around my neck is an elemental stone, meaning that I'm an elemental of fire." Ishtar paused and sat up next to him. "Anyways, the next day, this guy came up to me, mind you, I was really attracted to him…at first. At that point in my life, he was the kind of person that I wanted to be with. I, obviously agreed to go out on a date with him. But after a couple of months I started to realize that he didn't really love me…just my power." Ishtar finished.

"I'm sorry." Koga said, holding her close to him.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Ishtar smiled and leaned her head back on the pillow that Kagome had given her.

"I love you Ishtar, and not just for your powers." Koga said

"You know what, I think that I love you too" Ishtar smiled. Koga smiled back and kissed the top of her head. Both of them soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Ishtar and Koga had both adopted the little demon Anubis, Just as Inuyasha and Kagome had adopted the little one known as Shippo, and had stayed with the group for a couple days after they found Anubis. But then he left, only because Ishtar missed Ginta, Hakaku and Osiris. So Koga left to go and get them.

"Mama, where is Daddy?" Anubis asked, Ishtar knelt down so that she was almost eye level with her 'son'. Even though Anubis knew that Koga and Ishtar weren't really his parents, he still thought of them as so.

"Daddy had to go and get Uncle Ginta and Uncle Hakaku." Ishtar said, scooping the child up in her arms and hugging him lovingly.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Anubis asked, snuggling closer o his 'mother', something that he always loved to do.

"Hey, Ishtar, did Koga say when he was gonna be back?" Sango asked walking up to her with Kirara in her arms.

"I don't know, a day or two…meaning that he should be back in an hour or two exactly." Ishtar said, smiling at her friend. Sango nodded and the two of them walked over to the old priestess Kaede's hut.

"Hello child, how are ye and the little one doing today?" the old woman asked, stirring the soup within the pot.

"Fine, miss Koga a little bit though." Ishtar sighed, causing Kaede to smile.

"You missed me, huh?" a voice said from the doorway. Ishtar and Sango both turned 's green eyes lit up as she saw Koga standing in the doorway. So she got up and rushed forward, catching him a hug.

"Where's Anubis?" Koga asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, Ishtar smiled and pointed over to the blanket that was bedside where she was sitting.

"He missed you too." Ishtar said as Koga returned by her side with his 'son' in his arms.

"And I missed both of you." Koga smiled, stroking Anubis's hair.

"Where are Ginta and Hakaku?" Ishtar asked, Koga smiled, handed the sleeping Anubis to Ishtar, and led her outside.

"Hey, you two, how much did you miss Ishtar?" Koga asked his companions.

"Only a whole lot!" Ginta said.

"Yeah! Where is she?" Hakaku asked, and in between them, a jet-black wolf started to bark.

"Well, here she is." Koga smiled, pulling Ishtar in front of him.

"Ishtar!" Ginta and Hakaku said. Ishtar just put a hand to her lips and pointed to Anubis, who was still asleep in her arms.

"Is he yours?" Hakaku asked, pointing from Koga and Ishtar then t the child.

"More or less." Koga stated

"He's cute." Ginta said, tilting his head slightly. Then Osiris barked. "Osiris?" Ishtar said, then she smiled and handed her pup to Koga and knelt down to pet her wolf. "Oh, I missed you so much." She whispered, burying her nose in Osiris's black fur. "You've gotten so big, what happened to my little puppy?" she laughed, scratching behind his ears.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Koga asked


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Isis asked her mate.

"My brother has taken on a new friend, she seems to be from your time. She might be the friend that you are looking for." Sesshomaru said, lacing his fingers with her looked down at their inter-laced fingers and smiled, the memory of that night playing back in her mind. The night that they had become mates.

(Lemony flashback)

_"I don't want you to leave." He whispered. Isis looked at him, about to cry._

_"I-I don't wan to leave either…but I have to...this is not my time." Isis said back to him._

_"Then be with me, just this night…please, just this night and I will help you to find your friend." Isis nodded and kissed him, parting her lips to allow him entrance. Slowly, the two of them lowered to the many cushions that were on he floor, Sesshomaru lay above Isis, both the heels of his hand placed on the cushion on either side of her stared up at him, her blue-ish silver eyes bored into his amber ones. Her lips started to part again, waiting for him to kiss her. As the gaze of the two demons locked, the air around their bodies started to grow hotter, thicker. Sesshomaru moved slightly against her, Isis's breath caught, but she made no her head, Isis started to deny that she held feelings for the demon lord above her. She could feel his erection against her body and didn't even bother to deny that she wanted him. Because she did. Every part of her burned with want or him. The need for Sesshomaru burst through her, radiating out from the hard fist of desire in her core, it astonished her. Isis wasn't the sort to lead her life by hormones. She wasn't like some of the girls at the orphanage, who would tumble into any bed with any man. But Sesshomaru wasn't just any man. Attraction flared in between the two demons. _

_"I don't want you to leave." Sesshomaru muttered again as h lowered himself to her. Then he stroked her hair. "I don't want you to leave, but I suppose that there will be nothing that would stop you, am I correct Isis?" His breath came harder at the feel of her breasts against his moment between them shimmered, quivered more like, with tension. Sesshomaru stared down into her crystal eyes, waiting for her answer. Isis was well aware of his arousal, and aware of her one as well. The sensitive flesh in between her legs ached for the feel of him. And she felt herself shake her head lowered his mouth to hers, sealing their fate. The instant their lips touched , the second that Sesshomaru's tongue made it's way into Isis's mouth all remnants of sanity was lost. He kissed her roughly, possessively. Isis locked her hands around the back of his head, her fingers entwining themselves in his long silver hair and she kissed him back with equal tore at each other's clothes. _

_Sesshomaru's armor had been removed earlier, making it easier for Isis to remove his silver haori, her small hands were cool on his chest. Isis ran her fingers over the taught muscles of his belly and back. Sesshomaru pulled off her tight black tank top in one tangle, barely even breaking the kiss, and he blindly flung the shirt aside. And her breasts were naked against gasped at the touch of his body against hers. He was fever hot. Every one of her nerve endings vibrated at the slightest bit of contact. The two kissed and groped, rolling around on their little plateau of came up to their knees and Sesshomaru bent her back over his arm and fastened his mouth on one of her breasts, flicking his tongue against her nipple, then sucking hard, wringing wild cries from her. _

_Isis's fingers tangled with the stretchy waist of her baggy sleep pants. Pants and under wear were shoved out of the way. Her legs parted and his scarred hand found her most tender flesh. Hot. Wet. Aching for his touch. Sesshomaru parted the delicate folds with his clawed fingers and she arched against him, inviting him, begging twisted and bucked against him, mindless with need, desperate for the feel of him inside her. She worked her own clawed hand between their bodies and held him, pulling on him, rubbing him through the soft fabric of his silky hakama's, wringing a deep moan from the depths of the demon lords chest. _

_Dragging his mouth down to Isis's breasts again, Sesshomaru kissed her and nipped her as he tore his hakama's loose and struggled to free himself. Isis pushed him back, sinking to her knees on the surface of the soft pillows, kissing his chest. Eager to please and torture him as he had her, she found he brown button of his flat male nipple and capturing it lightly between her teeth, rubbing the tip of her tongue back and forth across it. She shoved his hands aside and fought with silky hakama's. His white cotton underwear were tugged down quickly, and he was in her hands, as hard and smooth as a steel rod, hot and heavy and throbbing with 's control broke at the feel of Isis's fingers closing around him. He shoved her back down and mounted her, driving fully into her in one powerful thrust. She called his name and came immediately, powerfully. _

_Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and hung on as he woman's body tightened rhythmically, exquisitely around him. Her clawed fingertips dug into his back. Her wild cries called him to join her in ecstasy. Beyond holding back, he began to move, pumping in and out of her, reaching deep with every stroke. "Wrap your legs around me, Isis" Sesshomaru commanded, then groaned as she did so, pulling him deeper locked her thighs around his hips; her arms around his heaving ribs, then she tucked her head against his shoulder and hung on for the ride and . She was well past identifying individual sensations. There were no words in either Japanese or English for the place he was taking her. _

_Paradise had been found in that first moment of joining, but he was taking her beyond paradise into uncharted territory at a pace that left her breathless. The heat was engulfing them. She was on fire with bliss. Every thrust touched a place inside her no one had ever managed to second explosion was even more enormous than the first. Behind her eyelids, everything went white. She heard Sesshomaru groan as he buried himself deep on last time and came in one hot rush. Then time and space had ceased to returned layer by gossamer layer. Isis was breathing, a chore that had consumed her concentration for several moments. When she believed she had it mastered it, Isis worked at opening her eyes. Her eyelids seemed to weigh ten pounds each and required incredible mental stamina to rise. When the fat was finally accomplished, Isis was staring into Sesshomaru's pointed ear. He lay on top of her, motionless."I love you, Isis." He said, and the two of them drifted off to sleep with grins on their faces. __**'I love you, my mate**__' _

(End lemony flash back)

"You believe that Ishtar might be with him?" Isis asked, Sesshomaru nodded and brought her fingers to his lips.

Causing his mate to giggle. "I love you Sesshomaru." She laughed, stroking the fur of his tail that lay over his shoulder

."I love you too, my love." Sesshomaru then kissed her full on the they pulled away, the two kept on flying until Isis caught a familiar scent.

"Ishtar!" she said excitedly, her long tail twitched ecstatically.

"Are you sure that it is her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Mmm-hhmm, positive, I practically grew up with the girl. I'm pretty sure that I could recognize her scent by now." Isis said as she jumped off of Sesshomaru's flying transportation cloud, and landed on all fours on the ground below her. Using her fox magick, Isis transformed herself into a fox and bounded off at top demonic speed to find her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"Hey, Koga, do you remember where I put my glamour herbs?" Ishtar asked him as he sat on the edge of the clearing near the bone eaters well, watching over Anubis as he played with Shippo and Osiris.

"I don't know, when was the last time you used them?" Koga responded Ishtar shrugged and sat down next to him, resting her head on the fur on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I haven't used them in so long. Not since I left the den." Ishtar said, running her hand down his arm, and gripping his hand in hers.

"Why do you want to find them? You look so…natural the way you are" koga said as he started to play with her silver hair.

"Maybe so, but…Isis!" Ishtar shouted, as she stood up and raced off into the an for an hour until she was almost in the heart of Inuyasha's forest, then she saw an uncommonly red and black fox advancing in her direction.

"I missed you so much Isis…wait, whats that other scent? It's all over you?" Ishtar fox then transformed into Ishtar's best friend, Isis.

"Yeah, that would be because I mated a couple of weeks ago." Isis blushed.

"Great, now all we need is me, and we'll all have mates…well, Sango too, but that might just take a while." Ishtar said.

"Whoa, wait a second, who?" Isis said. Ishtar laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you walk back to the village with me and I'll explain everything on the way." Ishtar said. Isis nodded and the two seemingly long lost friends started towards the village.

"Mama, where'd you go?" Anubis said, running towards Ishtar. Ishtar bent down and caught the child in her arms.

"I, was in the forest, and I want you to meet some one who is very special to me."

"More special to you than daddy?" Anubis asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, no one is more special to me than your daddy, but this is a special kind of special. You see, technically speaking, this would be your aunt Isis." Ishtar said, signaling for her friend to come forward.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Isis said, kneeling down infront of the little demon.

"My name is Anubis." He said.

"Your pretty, did you grow up with Mama?" Anubis asked, looking up into Isis's eyes.

"Thank you, and yes I did. Your…mother and I have known each other for a very very long time." Isis said smiling at the little boy. Then she looked at Ishtar as she held Anubis in her arms.

"So, who's Koga?" Isis asked, as if on cue, the scent of the wolf demon lifted in the air.

"Look over the Isis." Ishtar then pointed to a figure over in the distance.

"Yeah, so, it's a blue tornado." Isis just of a sudden, Koga skidded into a stop infront of the two girls.

"Found your herbs Ishtar" he smiled, holing a silky bag and a bottle filed with a midnight blue liquid out to her.

"Thanks" she said, grasping the items in her arm that wasn't weighed down by the sleeping body of Anubis.

"Who's this and why does she smell like a Kitsune and a male Inu-taiyoukai?" Koga asked, pointing to Isis.

"Oh, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, who is like a sister to me. She's a full-blooded fox demon. And her mate just happens to be a dog demon." Ishtar smiled.

"So this is Koga, eh?" Isis said, circling the wolf demon. Koga just growled.

"Yes, I'm Koga. Now can you please stop circling me as if I'm a piece of bad meat?" Koga growled.

"Isis, stop." Ishtar growled playfully to her friend. Smiling, the fox demon stopped circling Koga and walked back over to her friend.

"Now apologize." Ishtar said pointing to Koga.

"Do I have to?" Isis pouted

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Stop stalling and apologize already."

"Right." Then Isis turned to Koga. "I'm sorry for my previous actions, I'm just concerned for my little sister. As you may understand." Koga nodded and walked over to Ishtar, putting his hands around her waist in a protective fashion.

"I understand, but there is no need to worry. I intend to take care of her." He smiled and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Ish, you wanna meet my mate?" Isis asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"Sure" Ishtar shrugged, sitting both her and Koga down on the ground so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Mommy!" the sound of a young girl yelled, causing Isis to smile Ishtar to stroke he hair on Anubis's head.

"Rin!" Isis yelled back, bounding over to the forest, only to return with the girl in her arms and a tall male demon with long silver hair.

"Who's the girl?" Koga whispered in Ishtar's ear, but he half demon just shrugged.

"Ish, this is my mate Sesshomaru, and this is Rin."

"She's human." Koga said bluntly.

"What is your point?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And your Inuyasha's older brother…aren't you?" Ishtar asked, smiling up at the demon lord.

"That, I am." After a little while, the demons and the child all went back to where they were staying with the rest of the group.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

That night, even though Inuyasha complained greatly, Sesshomaru and Isis spent the night with them, along with Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome slept curled up together with Shippo in the highest branches of the biggest trees they could find at their little campsite. Sesshomaru and Isis slept at the base on one side of the same tree with Rin curled in between them. Over by the now dead fire slept Miroku and Sango, even though he was slightly unconscious from all of the hits he took to the by the same tree that Sesshomaru and Isis slept by lay Koga and Ishtar with Anubis curled up into a little ball beside them with Osiris. But the two wolf demons couldn't sleep at all.

"Hey, Koga, do you want to come to the hot spring with me?" Ishtar asked, turning over to face him, Koga smiled and nodded. Smirking, Ishtar stood up and wrapped the black bear fur that was covering Koga and herself over Anubis and Osiris. And walked away in the direction of the hot spring.

"Kiss me?" Ishtar asked, Koga complied with the lightest, sweetest kisses, as if her lips were made of freshly spun glass. The care that Koga expressed for her brought tears to her eyes. He was so big, so tough…yet he handled her so gently. Showing her that when he told her that he cared…he meant it. Ishtar's heart pounded at the idea. The tears burned lightly at her eyes. She felt vulnerable. What she wanted to feel was passion; hot enough to burn the sense of defenselessness and up on her toes, Ishtar cupped the back of Koga's had with one hand, pulling him into the kiss, into her mouth. She kissed him deeply, wildly. The sparks instantly struck and flared. Koga pulled her against him, bending her back over his arm.

He answered aggression with aggression, opening her mouth wider with the pressure of his own, thrusting his tongue deeper. He slipped a clawed hand in between them, and inside the opening of her thin black and blue sweat shirt, and he found her breast. Kneading, squeezing, fondling her through the soft fabric of the velvet tank top that she wore. Her hands wound into the black sleep haori that he wore, tugging it free from the matching black hakama's, unraveling it so that she could touch him. She loved touching him. The heat of his skin. The hard ridges of his muscles and ribs. She felt as if she was drunk off of desire, as if she were floating.

Then she slightly realized that he had lifted her her on the abnormally flat rock that lay beside the hot spring. Laying her down, he slipped the jacket off of her and tugged the tank top over her head, baring her to the starlight. He bent over and kissed her breasts, one and then the other. Ishtar arched to the contact. He crushed the velvet fabric of the skirt that she wore in his clawed fists and pulled it up above her waist. To impatient to be civilized, he dealt with her panties by tearing them free. Spurred on by the need, he parted her legs roughly and buried his face against the hot moist flesh of her woman's body, ravenous for the taste of Koga straightened away from her, chest heaving, Ishtar reached for him, drew him to her. She kissed him slowly, softly, deeply, savoring the taste of loving.

"I want you." He growled, kissing her lips, her check and the side of her neck, where he intended to mark her.

"I want you too." She answered back, her voice a slight back away from the rock, drawing her with him. He dropped down to the grassy bank of the hot spring, pulling Ishtar down onto his lap, straddling him. Their mouths locked, fangs clashed, and tongues dueled. Her long silver hair tumbled across her cheeks and his, shrouding their faces like a curtain of rumpled closed his big hands on her hips, lifted her, and pulled her down on his shaft. Ishtar's fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders.

She held herself still as the very thin line between pleasure and pain began to blur. Then, slowly, she began to move. As they came, Koga crushed her in his embrace and she held on as he bit down into her , she sank down against him, her arms looped around his neck. She felt utterly spent, physically and mentally drained of all forms of energy. She had never felt so wanton or hopeless in the aftermath. Koga held her. His heart beat strongly against her breast. She felt safe in the circle of his arms. She wished the sensation would last forever, but she knew it wouldn't. The knowledge lay like a rock in her heart.

"You all right?" his voice was a low purr.

"I'd say that I'm better than alright…" smiled and stroked circles on her back. '_Mate_' he thought as he mindlessly started to lick the blood hat was slowly dripping down her neck.

"You sure." He asked, kissing the mark on her neck.

"Necks a little numb, but I think that it's normal, considering you just marked me as your mate." Ishtar laughed. The two just sat there in silence, absorbing each other's presence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Months had passed, and Ishtar and Isis had been contemplating on whether or not they should try to summon the mirror that brought them to this time so that they could go home, or to summon the mirror and break it so that they could stay in the feudal era with their new mates.

"Hey, Kagome, how you feeling? You seem to be getting sick a lot lately." Sango asked as she rubbed her friends back.

"Yeah I'm fine Sango, just feel a little queasy." The girl said.

"Mainly in the mornings." Isis said as she sipped some of the tea."Think she might be…" she whispered

"Possibly…come one, lets go talk to her."

"Hey, Kagome…can we talk to you?" Ishtar asked, walking over to the other two girls.

"Yeah, whats up?" Kagome asked, stirring the noodles in the pan continuously.

"Kagome!" The voice of Inuyasha sounded. The girls turned the source and saw a blur of silver and crimson coming towards them at a fast pace.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling as he scooped her off of the ground and kissed her. "Whats this all about?" Kagome asked, truly oblivious to anything that was going on.

"Your pregnant!" Isis, Ishtar, Sango and Inuyasha screamed, causing Kagome to screech loudly and jump into Inuyasha's arms and smother him with kisses. After a few minutes of congratulating Kagome on her new found pregnancy, Sesshomaru came up behind Isis and whispered in her ear, then placed a kiss on the mating mark that he had placed on her squealed and rushed over to where Ishtar was standing with Koga.

"Ish…I guess that Kags and I aren't the only ones expecting, huh?" Isis asked with a smile. Ishtar smiled and leaned back into Koga's chest.

"Hey, guess what I learned!" Kagome chimed as she skipped over the other two.

"Whats up?" Isis asked as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them sat down on the ground.

"Well, not only am I pregnant…but so isn't Sango!"

"Us too!" Isis and Ishtar sounded in unison.

"I find it weird that we're all pregnant at the same time?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't even aware that you cared for Miroku that way." Inuyasha grinned, slapping the lecherous monk on the back. Sango just blushed and sat down on the ground next to Kirara.

"Mama! Is it true! Is it true!" Anubis's little voice sounded, Ishtar turned and smiled, though she was really trying to fight back tears.

"Is what true my little one?" she asked, hoisting the little demon onto her hip.

"Am I gonna have a little brother or sister?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in the waning sunlight.

"Yes, your father and I are going to have a baby." Ishtar smiled.

"Here, go and play with Osiris, Rin and Shippo, okay? I'll call you back when it's time to eat okay?" Ishtar said, Anubis smiled and jumped out of his 'mothers' arms and ran back to the clearing. When the pup was out of sight and hearing range, Ishtar broke down crying. Koga rushed to her side, rubbing her back and brushing silver strands of hair away from her face.

"Ish, what's the matter?" Isis asked, also walking over to her best friend.

"I miss them so much." Ishtar whispered. Koga just looked at Isis, asking her what Ishtar was talking about.

"Who sweetie?" Isis asked softly

"I miss them all…every single one of them…and now we can't see them. We can't even go back home to move here and start our lives." Ishtar rasped again, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Oh, no." Isis whispered, "I know who she's talking about."

"Who?"

"My kids…Nina and Nana…remember those children that I told you that I took care of in my time?" Ishtar said, pulling herself onto Koga's lap.

"Yeah, I remember." Koga whispered against her hair.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, and then I saw Anubis. I just couldn't take it…I've been thinking about them, Khensu, Khonsu, Asherah and Akasha a lot lately."

"Who are those other people?" Kagome asked.

"Khensu and Khonsu are mine, and the other two Asherah and Akasha are our two best friends, their twin coyote demons, since we're on this little excavation thing, we left our children the twins had offered to take care of them for us." Isis said.

"I want to summon the mirror, just one last time…we can astral the objects to Professor Logan and say good-bye to everyone." Ishtar said to her friend, who nodded and sat down with her legs crossed and summoned her sword to ad placed it infront of her. Ishtar moved from Koga's lap and sat infront of Isis untying the ribbon from around her neck and wrapped it loosely around the hilt of the sword. A couple of minutes and a couple of mantra's (that were spoken in Latin). Antique silver mirror appeared in between them with the image of a large demon in the background, infront of him were twin demons. Infront of the female were two little male demons, one had silver hair and the other had black hair. And infront of the male demon were two female demons.

"Hello children." The large demon said. Isis and Ishtar smiled.

"Hello Professor." The girls said in unison.

"Mama Isis, Auntie Ishtar! When are coming home?" one of the little boys asked, Isis just looked away.

"We can't come back for you guys…trust me, I wish that we could…. but we can't. I am so sorry children, Isis and I can't return to the time in which you are in." Ishtar whispered.

"But, Mama, you said that you were gonna come back for us." One of the little girls said.

"Yeah, you promised us! You promised that you wouldn't leave us like they did!" the other one shouted.

"Nana! Watch your tongue, we've been trying to teach her when it's right to speak her mind and when not to." The female coyote demon said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Isis, Ishtar, I assume that you have received all of the objects that you were ordered to get?" Professor Logan said.

"Yes professor, but I don't get how we're going to get them to you. I mean, we're here and your there." Isis said, looking through the mirror at into her former teachers large brown eyes.

"Just place all of the objects on the mirror and say the spell that is printed on the back" the two teenage demons did so, and the objects disappeared in a flash.

"Maybe we'll see you later…Akasha and I will be moving here with the children." Asherah said, Isis and Ishtar just smiled and nodded as the mirror itself disappeared.

"Well, that's over and done with, now who's hungry?" Ishtar asked, smiling to her friends, family and new mate. The group nodded and walked back over to the huts that they were currently staying at.


	19. epilogue

Epilogue

"KOGA! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, I WILL DO MORE THAN KILL YOU!" Ishtar shouted, squeezing the hand that was closest to her own, which ended up being a girl named Ayame's; she was a fellow wolf demon from the northern wolf demon tribe.

"Just one more push and you'll be fine, Ishtar." The old lady Kaede said. And with one more push, the first pup's cry sounded through the cave and to Koga's ears, for he and the other two demons that were standing outside of the cave.A few minutes later, all three of the pups were on the bed of furs that Ishtar was laying on.

"Can Koga come in now…please?" Ishtar asked tiredly to one of the wolf tribe elders that had come from the mountains with Ayame. The woman nodded and stood to get the three first to enter through the cave opening was Inuyasha, who was carrying Shippo on the top of his head; he walked on the far side of the cave. The next was Sesshomaru, who walked over to the bedding next to the bedding next to Ishtar. And the last was Koga, who was carrying Anubis in his arms gently, and he walked over to were Ishtar and his new pups.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Koga asked softly, stroking his mates now brown hair.

"We're all fine…but I think that we should name then before I fall asleep." Ishtar smiled, moving her head against her mate's hand.

"Can I help?" Anubis asked, sitting beside his 'mothers' stomach.

"Of course, Anubis. Which one do you want to name?" Ishtar asked softly.

"That one! Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, pointing to the baby silvery hair that is tipped with black.

"A girl." Ishtar smiled.

"I like Sakura…it's pretty." Anubis said smiling at the baby.

"That is a very pretty name, well, there we go, hello my little Sakura." The new mother smiled at her new born daughter.

"Koga, do you want to name your son?" she asked. Koga smiled.

"Yeah, I like the name Konaye. It was my great-grandfathers name."

"I like it too. Hello my little Konaye." Ishtar crooned.

"Mama, what are you going to name the other baby?" Anubis asked.

"Sage. I like the name Sage." She said, smiling at the child in her arms.

"Sage it is. Okay Anubis, let's let your mother sleep. Okay?" Koga said, he black haired child looked up and crawled over into his 'dads' arms with a yawn. With that, Ishtar closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep with her new born children sleeping in her arms.


End file.
